


Only A Wish

by Reader010



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Graduation, One-Sided Relationship, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader010/pseuds/Reader010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can wish things were different. That they will always work out. That true love isn't just a fairy tale.</p><p>But of course, that's only a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Wish

Blake couldn't believe she was at another damned ball. Much less a graduation ball. Granted, it had been four years sense the last one...

Blake was even less happy with who she was here with. Blake looked up at her partner as she followed his steps in the dance.

Sun Wukong.

Her boyfriend- soon to be married.

Blake was sure there had to be a mistake.

They couldn't be getting married so soon... right?

Blake knew the answer. Wrong. So very, very wrong.

 _Why couldn't it be different? Why'd- Why'd I_ _say yes? Why didn't I tell him the truth?_

Blake knew she had an answer for all of her questions, but still... she just couldn't believe it...

Blake turned her head on Sun's shoulder, where it had been resting moments ago.

"I'm going to grab some punch." Blake told Sun. _Anything to get away from him._ When she pulled away, she saw Sun with a smile on his face.

"Sure, I'll go talk to Nep." Blake watched as Sun left her to herself.

Blake left out a sigh of relief. She felt like she could finally breathe. It always felt like Sun... smothered her. She felt like she had no privacy.

 _Get used to it. This'll be for the rest of your life._ Blake quickly passed the thought off as she filtered through the crowd.

Blake felt a tear form in her eye. She quickly blinked it away as she turned to the refreshment table.

She found the punch without a problem. She quickly poured herself a cup and looked around for someone, anyway to talk to instead of Sun.

Well... maybe not anyone.

Blake shook the thought away. It wasn't her fault that Blake wished things were different. After searching for a moment, Blake saw the perfect victim.

 _Weiss Schnee._ Blake liked to pride herself with the fact that over the years, she and Weiss had became best friends. Like sisters.

 _Sisters._ Another wave of regret hit Blake like a wall. The cruel irony. Blake ignored the pain and walked over to Weiss.

"Hey." Blake said, a lot quieter than she had expected. She stood next to the heiress, facing the dance floor.

"Hey." Weiss said, taking a swig from her glass of what seemed to be wine.

"You're drinking alcohol?" Blake asked, Weiss never drank booze.

Weiss shrugged. "It soothes the pain."

Blake sighed. "Still upset about her?" Blake knew the answer as soon as she asked the question.

"No shit." Weiss said. "You?"

"Same as always." Blake said, she eyes Weiss's glass. "Where did you get that?"

Weiss shrugged. "Can't remember."

Blake nodded. "Yeah..." Her eyes trailed across the room, settling on one- well two people to be exact.

_Yang Xiao Long._

The pain hit stronger this time. With it came the regret, even stronger. Blake felt more tears form.

Yang Xiao Long. Blake's one wish. The fantasies she had imagined between the two of them... they were just that. Fantasy. Blake wished she had told Yang about her feelings, but she was too damned scared about if Yang said no. For that, she paid the ultimate price.

At the end of their second year at Beacon, Yang had finally surprised all of Team RWBY when she asked someone out.

_Velvet Scarlatina._

The rabbit Faunus danced with Yang slowly, head resting on her shoulder. Blake felt bitter as she watched the two of them.

Blake didn't have anything against the girl it was just...

"Jealousy, huh?" Weiss said, interrupting her thoughts. Blake nodded without hesitation. Weiss held out her glass of wine to Blake. "Here, you need this more than I do."

Blake gratefully took it and downed the glass in one go. The alcohol burned down her throat, but it was a welcome pain. "Thanks."

_It soothes the pain. Weiss was right about that._

As the wine began to affect Blake, she began to think. What if she had asked Yang out? Before Sun, before Velvet, before it all. What if she had told Yang about her feelings from the very beginning? Would it change anything?

Blake clutched the glass harder as anger coursed through her veins. Probably not. Yang would say no, and she would still go out with Velvet. Blake would probably still be as desperate as she had been and she would have went out with Sun.

"I feel sorry for you." Weiss spoke. "It must be hard seeing the girl you love with someone else."

"It's fine..." Blake lied. Weiss raised an eyebrow, not believing Blake at all. Blake wished she had some more wine. "If she's happy... I'm happy."

"Just keep repeating it until you think it's true, Blake..." Weiss muttered. Blake spotted her leader standing away from the crowd.

"What about Ruby?" Blake asked, desperate to change the conversation.

Weiss had very much the same problem as Blake. Loving someone who couldn't possibly love them back. It just wasn't meant to be.

"What about Ruby?" Weiss stuttered, like she always did when Blake brought her crush's name up.

"Are you happy with how it turned out for you and her?"

"Ruby doesn't need some snobby, annoying, self-centered person like me to be her girlfriend." Weiss said, sadness coating her every single word. "She's happy when she's on her own. And if she's happy..."

"You're happy." Blake finished. The lie left a sour taste in her mouth. She whipped around to face Weiss. "Just... don't you just wish things were different? Like maybe, if everything worked out. When you loved someone, they loved you back..."

Weiss shook her head. "But that's only a wish. These aren't your fancy romance novels, Blake. Not everything works out. The people you love... they usually won't love you back. So you have to settle for someone you don't love."

"You're talking about Neptune, aren't you?" Blake asked, and Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, but not just him. Sun and you as well." Blake flinched as she heard Weiss speak her boyfriend's name. Weiss ignored it. "When I said yes to Neptune in our third year... I was hoping I would forget about Ruby. Start loving other people instead, hoped it would turn out that I was just quick too fall in love with Ruby." Weiss shook her head and continued talking. "Only made it worse. When I spent time with Neptune, the only thing I could think of was if it was Ruby in his spot, and not him."

Blake nodded in agreement. It was the same when she was with Sun. Only wishing it was Yang and not him. "Then why not break up with Neptune?" Blake asked.

"Why didn't you do the same to Sun?" Weiss countered.

Blake sighed and took a gulp of punch. It was bitter, just like how she felt. "I just... I couldn't..."

"Why not?" Weiss pressed on.

"I couldn't break his heart like that..." Blake reasoned.

"When you know what it's like to have your heart broken, it makes it a lot harder to do it to other people. Put them through all that. It's torture. He truly loves me Weiss... and he truly thinks I feel the same." Blake felt tears beginning to form. She didn't try to stop them.

"When I said yes to his proposal to marry me... I wasn't thinking about my own wants. I was thinking about Sun, and how much it would heart him for me to say no to him." Tears ran down the sides of her face. "I do love him Weiss... just not the way he thinks I do. I don't love him like a girlfriend. Not even close. I just think of him as..." Blake sniffled as she continued to talk. "...as a little brother... and- and what kind of big sister would I be if I forever shattered his heart?"

Weiss face was knit with concern for her Faunus teammate. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then, Weiss helped Blake over to the outskirts of the ballroom. Weiss guided Blake to a row of empty chairs and helped her sit down.

"There there..." Weiss comforted Blake. "It'll be fine."

"No. It won't." Blake said. "I'm doomed to a lifetime of wishing things were different."

Weiss sighed. She hoped it didn't end up that Blake was telling the truth.

"Why can't it be different? Why?!" Blake cried out to Weiss. Weiss patted her teammate's back, not knowing how to reply, so she didn't.

Weiss looked into the crowd. Slow music played in the background. Slow... lovely. Yet for her there was also a hint of sadness. Depression. Crushed hopes.

Throughout the crowd, happy couples danced together. Couples without any worry. Not worrying about true love, about wishing things were different. For them, they had found their perfect ending for their very own fairytale.

Weiss eyed as a random couple danced together. Perfectly in balance. Mirroring each other. Happy.

A true fairytale ending.

Next Ruby looked at her own fantasy. Ruby.

She stood alone. But smiling. She didn't have to worry about love. Ruby only needed friends to be with.

Weiss looked at the raven haired girl next to her. Mascara ran like streams down her cheeks, tainted by her salty tears.

Blake and herself didn't get their own fairytale ending.

In their end, they were only left with wishes, regrets.

And nothing else.


End file.
